tengo que confesartelo
by chazz x alexis
Summary: este es mi primer fic de medabots espero que les guste es un HENRYXKARIN por que ni koji ni ikki me gustan para ella XDDD...es una pareja no official de medabots u.u pero espero que de todos modos disfruten este fic romantico   ¡
1. tu compania

bien, ante todo me presento , mi nombre es Yanina , y este fic , no me pertenece , ni la pareja , ni el anime , ni ningún otro personaje , solo un simple fic de una pareja que espero que les agrade , y siento mucho por herir los sentamientos de los fans de ikki x karin o coji x karin, pero es que ella no esta enamorada de ellos y es esa la realidad , (sin ofender) ojala les guste mi primer capitulo, , aclaro que ellos no son pareja en el anime tampoco, pero Henri es muy guapo, lol

Capitulo 1: -.-. secreto y las ganas.-.-.-

Ella como siempre la niña de cabellos naranjas recostada en su cama hablando como siempre con Henry (no pienses cualquier barbaridad solo son muy buenos amigos, solo eso), hablaban de la doble vida que Henry llevaba

por un lado karin opinaba que no tenia ningún inconveniente , por que todos hacen su vida como uno lo elija , pero por otro lado , no le gustaba la idea que tenia Henry de robar medallas raras ,por que varios medabots que ella conocía , lo poseían , y no le gustaría ver a sus amigos sufrir

Por el otro Henry, sentado en la punta de la cama de la chica (repito no estaba acostado con ella con cobijas, y cualquier barbaridad) opinaba muy distinto, el no podía por nada del mundo desperdiciar su trabajo, las medallas raras lo podían volver muy rico y eso era algo que no podía desaprovechar.

pero ase unos días atrás , Henry sin pensarlo, ni tenerlo en cuenta , se estaba empezando a enamorar de karin, si , como lo oyen , el estaba enamorándose cada vez un poco mas de ella...y el podría hasta dejar de robar medallas raras solo si ella se lo pide, y ese era el momento que se lo pidió , mal momento por que estuvo por hacer un gran plan intachable para robarle la medalla a métabe, pero que mas da , ella era todo para el aunque ella solo lo viese como un amigo mas

Karin: por favor Henry no le robes su medalla a ningún medabots, piensa en sus dueños (decía la muchacha tratando de convencer a Henry de no robarle su medalla rara con esa mirada que mataba al muchacho)

Henry: (no podía resistirse , a su pedido , ella era sumamente hermosa, y esa bondad que ella tenia lo hacia ir a otro mundo sin pensar , ni en sus planes , ni en el meda guerrero espacial x , ni en nada , solo en el amor que sentía por esa muchacha de cabellos sedosos) esta bien karin , te lo prometo

Karin se sorprendió por lo dicho del joven savia que lo iba a convencer, bueno, en realidad pensó que iba a ser mas difícil

ella no solo lo adoraba si no que al igual que Henry ella también sentía algo por el pero prefería callar lo que sentía hasta llegar el momento oportuno pensó ella , y Henry al aceptar lo que le pidió, era algo muy valioso para ella , ni todo el dinero del mundo valía mas que ese muchacho que soñaba por las , noches , y le guardaba su mas profundo secreto ,que solo ella lo sabe y nadie mas , por que Henry savia que podía confiar en ella, y eso era lo que mas valoraba la niña

Henry: (el estaba vestido de meda guerrero espacial x por que tenia pensado robar mas medallas raras, pero por el pedido de la chica, el ya no volverá, a robar ni una sola medalla mas) creo que debo irme karin mira la hora que es (decía el muchacho levantándose de la cama de karin (XDD vuelvo a reiterar no estaban en la cama haciendo nada solo estaba sentado si?) )

Karin sentía que el amor de su vida se estaba yendo de su lado no le agradaba mucho esa parte siempre, por eso, esta vez, esta despedida no IVA a ser como siempre, esta vez iba a sentir sus brazos y su cuerpo, solo por hoy,

Karin: espera Henry no te vallas aun (decía la niña casi como rogándole, es que esta vez y solo por hoy quería que parecieran novios, y no simplemente amigos aunque sea solo de mentira, por eso la niña se paro de su cama de donde estaba recostada, y suavemente se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hasta llegar hacia los brazos del joven

Henry estaba mas que sonrojado, por la cercanía de karin, pero no entendía el por que de su reacción, quizás será posible, que ella ¿? En algún lugar de su corazón, sienta algo más que una Amis…NO analizo luego Henry…ella tiene muchos pretendientes, es muy difícil que ella se fije en un simple vendedor de medabots, eso era ridículo,

Pero en fin eso daba igual, ese era solo su momento, y el abrazo de ellos dos no lo podían desaprovechar por ningún segundo

Karin sentía el corazón de Henry latir muy rápido, ella deseaba de que esos palpitos sean por ella, pero lo que no savia es que en verdad el joven sentía esos palpitos por la estática con ella

Karin: ah ¡Henry antes de que me olvide debo darte esto(decía la niña sonriente y amablemente como siempre dándole un sobre , que solo dios sabe que dirá allí

nota del autor: que dirá el sobre, será que ella le escribió lo que sentía por el, o es un misterio sin resolver? No se pierdan mi 2 capitulo, de veras será grandioso se los aseguro


	2. no estoy invitado?

Hola jeje, realmente me quede un poco inquieta por lo de la relación de karin y Henry, y ustedes obviamente no lo comprenden, bien, ellos enrelidad son amigos, por que un día Henry le habría contado la verdad de que el es meda guerrero espacial X y desde allí empezó su amistad, bien esto es para que comprendan un poco mi 1 capitulo, así comprenderán el 2…

Capitulo 2: .-.-.-. confesártelo.-.-.-.-.-

El día comenzó normalmente para la vida de Henry, por que debía trabajar en su negocio de ventas de medabots como siempre,

El aun estaba recostado en su cama, es que aun eran las 7:30 de la mañana y en realidad el negocio abre a las 9:00, entre sus pensamientos estaba karin, digamos que no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en el dulce abrazo que el recibió de parte de ella, nunca jamás se mostró tan cariñosa, con el, y eso hacia sonrojar al muchacho

….

En el negocio de Henry, acaban de llegar ikki y arika del colegio:

Henry: hola amigos, como andan?(Decía el joven adolescente regando sus plantitas de afuera)

Arika: muy bien Henry, solo que, no se que ponerme para la fiesta aun (decía arika muy angustiada, es que para ella la moda era algo indispensable)

Ikki: hola Henry, jaja ya sabes como son las niñas de fastidiosa (le decía casi en susurro Henry, sin que arika la escuche) seguramente en esa fiesta abra mucha música jaj divertido no Henry?)

Henry: una fiesta?(Decía el muchacho tratando de ir al grano para poder entender mejor a estos dos)

Arika: si Henry, casi todos de esta ciudad esta invitada, pero tu no?

Henry no supo que decir, pero a el no le interesa esas cosas así que inteligentemente dijo

Henry: no podré ir (dijo ignorando la pegunta)

Arika: a bueno allá tu, mira allí viene Samantha y sus secuaces (decía señalando a la chica rubia que se dirigía hacia el local)

Samantha: siiii, esto parece un cuento de hadas y allí estará mi príncipe koji por mi¡ siiiii… (Decía la niña con corazoncitos en sus ojos, estaba tan ilusionada que no pudo saludar a los presentes je jeje)

Luego llego su príncipe azul, koji, presumiendo como siempre lo que no tenia, pero esta vez presumía sobre la fiesta por la cual el estaba invitado,

Koji: hola amigos, saben que estoy invitado a la fiesta verdad?Y podré bailar con mi princesa hermosa

Cuando koji, menciono lo ultimo, Henry se puso de las puntas de celos, cuando lo dijo, no soporta la idea de que karin salga con otro, y menos ahora que el esta mas cerca de ella

Obviamente no todos entendieron que lo de "princesita" era por karin, como por ejemplo Samantha, como siempre, empezó a darle su saludo acosador XD

Samantha: siiii mi amor bailaremos toda la noche sin parar (decía la rubia sosteniendo a koji y apretándolo aun mas fuerte)

Koji: ya basta Samantha suéltame, entiende que este sobre me lo dio karin exclusivamente para mi

Bueno esto fue lo que rebalso el baso para Henry, lo de bailar no era lo malo, lo malo es que koji había recibido un sobre idéntico al de Henry, será que el se la quiere robar?O que karin allá roto su promesa con respecto al misterioso meda guerrero espacial x?

El sin pensarlo ni un segundo se le acerca furiosamente a koji, y le pregunta muy enojado

Henry: préstame ese sobre ¡(le dijo arrebatándole el sobre y luego leerlo el debía descubrir toda la verdad)

Koji: claro (decía sorprendido el niño, pero no temía que alguien leyera su sobre por que de allí viene todo lo que el joven viene presumiendo desde ayer)

Henry empieza a leer en voz alta, y la carta dice:

Estas invitado a mi fiesta, es en mi casa, y te espero las 22:22 hs

Por favor no falte será muy divertido

Firma karin

Henry: que es esto¡ (decía demasiado confundido el joven sin poder entender nada, y menos al ver que todos llevaban el mismo sobre firmado por karin)

Luego analizo rápidamente y recordó, que la joven le había entregado un sobre, con su firma, jeje era obvio que el pobre de koji, no podía entender para nada la reacción de Henry

En fin, el joven adolescente se tranquilizo mas al saber que el sobre solo era una simple invitación de karin, el no ha tenido tiempo para poder leer aun el sobre, por eso, le costo un poco entenderlo todo

Henry: (muy sonrojado, y algo arrepentido, le ofrece el sobre nuevamente a koji uno de sus rivales) ten koji, lo siento mucho por haber leído tu invitación

Koji: Quee? No viejo al contrario, me da mucho gusto de que alguien se interese por mi karin, jeje

Como ya saben nuevamente Henry se puso mas furioso que nunca, pero no era el único, si no que ikki también estaba celoso, pero a diferencia de ikki Henry no podía hablar de su gran amor por karin, por que debemos destacar que Henry tiene 13 años y karin 11 y era muy pequeña para el (en realidad en el anime se llevan mas edad, pero aquí Henry 13 y karin 11 y para el ella es pequeña OK XD)

Ikki: bromeas, querrás decir que karin estará con migo, perdedor (le dijo a koji muy desafiante y no ocultando su amor por karin por supuesto)

Koji: eso no es verdad ella pasa el resto del día cerca mío, bobo (le contesto bastante desafiante y enojado)

Y así siguieron discutiendo fuertemente hasta que Henry no dio mas de celos y aquí si que rebalso el baso para el joven, es que como dije desde un principio el no soportaría ver a karin con otro que no sea el a pesar de su diferencia de edad, que bueno, no era mucha, pero igual la amaba así que al escuchar esto que se ponía cada vez mas insoportable dijo:

Henry: basta Yaa¡ ustedes dos¡afuera y todos sus amigos también vallasen¡

Todos: pero ¡….

Henry: sin peros, no quiero escándalos en mi negocio, fuera'¡ (decía demasiado furioso, no era que los odiaba simplemente se sentía celoso por karin,

….

Cuando por fin se fueron todos, Henry estaba sentado en su silla mirando un periódico, hasta que de pronto, una limosina se acercaba al negocio, pero sin que el se diera cuenta de eso (imagino que ya saben quien es no?)

El coche estaba estacionando muy al frente del negocio, y una persiana negra se abría, y allí estaba karin, mirando quien al frente estaba su amado chico, viendo un periódico,

Karin pensando (vamos karin ya no hay marcha atrás o ahora o ya no abra mas oportunidades) el amor que ella sentía por el la hacia cambiar su personalidad y cambiar de ser una chica pacifica sin problemas, a una niña que cada vez que ve a ese joven su corazón empieza a latir mas y mas rápido se puede decir que estaba nerviosa en ese momento

Ella bajo de la limosina, y luego se acerco al local, y se dirigió hacia donde Henry estaba y esta muy nerviosa dijo:

Karin: Ho-la Henry como estas mi am-amigo?(Iba a decir mi amor)

Henry: (el muchacho concentrado en el periódico, concentra su vista en aquella vos y cuando la ve se encuentra con una sorpresa, era karin, su verdadera y única princesita y amor , luego de escucharla, toma un poco de aire y responde)bien karin , no pensé que irías a venir ¡(decía sorprendido)

Karin: jeje, bueno es que quería saber como estabas y decirte, em q-que (decía la muchacha sonrojando mucho tanto que esto lo pudo notar Henry)

Henry: si?Karin necesitas algo?(Decía muy esperanzado el joven, el pudo presentir que ese sonrojo que ella tenia era a cusa de el, pero era posible que ella…) se preguntó en sus pensamientos

Karin no podía decirle lo que ella sentía por que no le salía decirlo, a pesar de que deseaba decírselo para que el tuviera presente que ella lo piensa todos los días de su vida y no lo olvida fácilmente

Karin: emm te lo diré mañana en la fiesta, esto debe ser muy especial adiós Henry (decía la muchacha yéndose del negocio hacia su limosina rosa)

Henry: espera karin (y Henry quiso alcanzarla pero ya era inútil, por que ella ya se había ido) yo también tengo algo importante que decirte linda

Luego el se fija la hora, y era momento de cerrar y deberá esperar hasta llegar mañana a las 22:22 para confesarle todo lo que sentía por karin…pero por lo pronto debía ir a su casa

Espero que les allá gustado, y quiero anunciar que lo de la edad lo he inventado yo por que pensé que seria tierno ver a una niña de 11 y un niño de 13 juntos pero reitero ,: Henry debe estar rodeando los 19 o 18 años en realidad , ese es un detallito que he cambiado pero espero que no les moleste u.u ¡ah y que pasara con la reacción de los dos cuando se confiesen que se aman?Abra algo que se los impida ¿?No se pierdan mi 3 cap bye XD


	3. desastres en la fiesta

Solo espero que este episodio les guste mucho, por que es especial, pues, por la fiesta no? aclaro que este episodio , no tiene nada que ver con un episodio , donde también hubo una fiesta hecha casualmente por karin , jeje esta es otra fiesta , por que si bien recuerdo era una fiesta de disfraces, pero esta será una fiesta formal , pero de todos modos habrá baile jeje

.-.-.-.-. y desepcion.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3:

Henri estaba en su habitación, probándose, una tonelada de trajes, para el evento, mas esperado de su vida, y cuando digo, mas esperado, por que hoy debía confesárselo como sea sus sentimientos, por que todo ese amor guardado que tenia en karin era verdadero y no como esos mocosos de coji o ikki, por que el estaba dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier cosa

Henri: este es perfecto(decía el joven cogiendo un traje azul, que le habría regalado su madre..Mas bien era un hermoso smoking con un moño adelante) debo ver si aun me queda (decía el joven saliendo de dudas yendo al probador)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la joven karin,

Estaba en la misma situación que Henri, pues no savia que vestido ponerse para la fiesta

Aunque la verdad a ella le daba igual , por que ya conocemos , que ella en lo que menos se preocuparía seria en la vestimenta , y menos cuando en su cabeza había alguien , mas bien en su corazón ,

Karin: Henri, mi amor ya falta poco, para decirte todo lo que siento (decía, mirando hacia el espejo del cual estaba en frente…luego se puso a pensar, en que le dirá cuando este con el…si bien ella recuerda que ayer mismo le dijo a Henry que hoy debía confesarle algo (que lo amaba)…que palabras decir, que hablar con el, etc.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora de la fiesta y todos estaban presentes allí (incuso Henry)

Henry: el estaba sentado en un asiento, nervioso por ver a karin…es que el amor que sentía por ella lo asía enloqusia…necesitaba estar con ella…-donde estará mi princesita?...se pregunto en un susurro bastante molesto por la tardanza de la chica

Henry sigue esperando sentado y nervioso, hasta que finalmente la ve…si allí estaba ella , con un vestido rosa y algo ajustado… a pesar de que solo era una niña de 11 años tenia un cuerpo muy bonito…y parecía hasta mas grande

Pero de pronto un nido de gente se introvertió delante de Henry hasta perderla de vista por completo…y eso era algo que realmente le molestaba al joven , aunque luego empieza a analizar de que puede divertirse un poco antes de confesarle lo que siente por la pelinaranja , por que precisamente estaba en una fiesta

En esto Henry se dirige hacia una mesa y coge un ponche para refrescarse un poco, pero nuevamente estaba algo nervioso en verla otra vez a Karin deseaba verla devuelta y de sentir el reflejo de sus ojos en los de el, diciéndole cuanto la ama. y ese momento no lo podía desperdiciar por nada en el mundo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

mientras karin saludava a los invitados , se fijava si alli podia estar llegando henry, pero no hubo señal ninguna o al menos no lo vio…y eso ponia un poco triste a la joven de ojos azules , por que precisamente havia hecho esta fiesta paraconfesarle lo que sentia por el

karin: donde estara henry? (se pregunto la niña algo preocupada y con su corazon latiente por verlo a el,)

Y en esto se acerca arika y dice:

arika: hey karin¡ buscas a alguien?(preguntava la pelimarron acercandose a ella )

karin: supongo que no (dijo la chica con ojos algo entristecidos y bajando un poco su mirada , por que henry ya no venia , sera que tubo algun inconveniente? quizas alla tenido otra cita? o simplemente ignoro por completo la invitacion?...ella no lo savia pero temia mucho que eso llegase a suceder)

arika siguió hablando ignorando por completo los sentimientos de karin

arika: saves karin espero que no te moleste pero he traido una amiga a la fiesta por que su ex novio estaria aquí y queria reconciliarse y no se que… pero hay la he perdido o.O¡.

Karin volvio en si y amablemente con una sonriza le dise a su amiga.

karin: no hay problema arika todos los amigos de mis amigos son invitados tambien….si quieres te ayudo a encontrarla arika(desia la muchacha aun simpatica , es que ella a pesar de lo mal que este , siempre conserva eso de amable con todas las personas)

arika: grasias karin, ella tiene pelo negro , piel blanca , cabello recogido y viste con un vestido rojo pues vastante probocador por que siempre piensa en todo cuando se trata de un chico ) desia arika algo nerviosa por la absurda actitud de su amiga

karin: de seguro no debe estar tan lejos , no te preocupes arika(desia la muchacha simpáticamente)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Henry ya estava algo aburrido , por que en realidad no savia con quien divertirse ya que nadie conosido de el estuba en la fiesta para al menos charlar mientras esperava a karin…el muchacho bebe nuevamente su baso , pero de pronto una mano se apoya en su hombro y se dice a si mismo(que es esto quien eres) tornando su mirada hacia la persona que toco su hombro

cuando henry la ve se lleva el doble de sorpresa pues hacia bastante que no la veia pero devia reconoser que ella seria la persona que menos imagino ver en esa fiesta o por lo menos no creia que conosiera a karin o a su familia

Nae: hola lindo… (desia la muchacha de cabello negro con un hermoso vestido rojo probocativo)

henry : pero tu que hases aquí? (el muchacho aun estuba sorprendido sin palabras…por que precisamente alli estava hablandole su ex novia )

Nae: pues le pedi a mi amiga que me trajera aquí, presentia que irias a venir guapo(desia la chica acercandose mas hacia el , por que realmente necesitaba su presencia , recordar aquellos momentos juntos que havian tenido antes)

henry : lo nuestro termino nae, que quieres? (desia el muchacho , cerrando sus ojos y con mucho dolor , de recordar el por que ellos se havian separado)

Nae: henry perdoname, siento tanto por…(desia la chica rozando en su mejilla una pequeña lagrima de arrepentimiento puro y sincero…pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por el mismo que le contesto)

henry: esta bien nae te perdono todos cometemos una equivocación, disculpas aceptadas(desia el muchacho fijando su mirada en ella y parandose de una forma provocativa con los brazos cruzados)

ella no entendio bien lo de "disculpas aceptadas" por que creyo que al ser perdonada iva a volver con henry nuevamente…de mas decir que esa pose hiso enloqueser a la joven pelinegro , hasi que sin dudarlo ni un segundo acerco rapidamente sus labios en los de henry)

henry estaba atonito y muy nervioso a tal acto de la joven , y temia de que karin pudiese verla hasi que en ese momento henry tomo los dos brazos de nae queriendo hasi detener su beso, pero cuando al fin lo logro , ella siguió besando su cuello)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

arika : estas segura que lo encontraremos karin ¿ (desia bastante preocupada)

karin : claro , si no esta en la pista de baile , debe estar en la mesa bebiendo algo, seguro que esta ooh?...(karin al ver las mesadas pudo ver a su amado henry pero con otra , y al segundo de ver esta imagen , su corazon se rompio en mil pedasos)

arika: mira alli esta¡…jeje y esta muy bien acompañada , uuh? que sorpresa , su novio todo este tiempo era… ah¡(desia la joven aliviada ya al encontrar a su amiga nae , pero sorprendida y alegre a la vez de que su ex novio era henry y estava reconciliandose con el,)

karin sintio esto ultimo que arika menciono, y en esto con la cabeza gacha se retira de alli , muy desilusionada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

henry: ya¡ nae basta entre nosotros ya no puede ocurrir nada entiendelo¡…(dijo el muchacho enfurecido y al fin saliendo de los besos de su ex novia )

arika al ver que ya no se estavan besando aprobecho para acercarse hacia donde su amiga estava y pues felisitarla por supuesta reconciliación

arika: hey nae , nunca me havias dicho que tu salias con henry jeje…(desia la niña sonriente)

nae: ah?...em? se conocen?(desia confundida la joven , por que nunca penso que su amiga conosia a henry , y eso era algo que la hacia sentir algo selosa , por que de hecho lo era)

arika ya savia que su amiga era de las puntas de celosa pues por que era su intima amiga y la conose , entonces para no haser enojar a nae ella inteligentemente dice…

arika: jeje.. solo de pasada(desia tornandose a nerviosa)

nae como dije desde un principio es muuuuy celosa hasi que ella no podiendo contener sus celos le contesta horriblemente a su amiga

nae: y tu como me has encontrado he?...(desia bastante furiosa , )

arika estava algo pues asustada con su reaccion ,

arika: pues karin y yo te encontramos…y karin es la dueña de esta fiesta

henry entre sus pensamientos : (karin? entonces si ella me encontro , quiere desir que me ha visto con nae , o no que voy haser?¡) luego de pensar esto henry se torna a mas nervioso y empieza a temblar.

nae sintio que henry estava temblando…y los ojos de celos se le clabaron arika , por que justo henry estava nervioso cuando ella llego? por que el estava raro? claro tenia que haver un tercero y ya no podia confiar en arika

nae: saves que arika nuestra amistad se acavó aquí , y tu henry desaparece de mi vista adios don nadies casencen y mueran juntos si es ese su deseo….

nota del autor: bien aquí en este episodio y en varios mas nae estara en mis fic , si ya se que ella aparece solo en la 2da temporada , pues pero como esto es un fic , bienvenida sea XD en fin aah nae y henry tampoco son pareja en el anime XD…ARIKA VOLVERA A RECUPERAR A SU AMIGA? QUE REACCION TENDRA KARIN DESPUES DE ESTA SITUACION , NO SE PIERDAN MI 4 CAP

BYE….


End file.
